The Flash Reaper
by Chaos Exilion
Summary: After The Darkseid war The Flash, Barry Allen merged with The Black Racer and killed Darkseid becoming the new God of Death... Now Barry must take one life or all life will end so Barry must kill and learn to live with knowing he has killed someone forever and that it won't be the last time... (The D.C. mulit-verse belongs to D.C. I only the story plot.)
1. The New God of Death

The New God of Death

 _3rd POV_

As Barry Allen had only moments ago killed Darkseid he stands over his dead body pondering what he done as he felt The life ebb from his body when he lost control over himself and heard voices but something else answered that wasn't him.

 _ **"I'm not like the others, I don't want to escape Death. I WANT TO CONTROL IT!"**_

 _3rd POV_

The Flash has just merged with The Black Racer and he has been overcome as a scythe appears in his hand looking like it was made from lightning he raised it up and shouted with lightning jumping around his body.

 **"The Speed Force and the power of Death combined, I am The Black Racer now and Forever!"**

As The Flash declared his new rise to godhood he vanished in a flash.

 _Central city_

Through the streets of Central city a black and red shadow shot past with a trail of burnt orange lightning following it as no one saw it only felt the gust of wind push them down and the smell and aura of death. As the black shadow speed up it traversed the entirety of Central city in moments heading to the ocean as it dashed across the water so fast the water didn't even touch it until the lightning sparking off it began to fluctuate and ripple breaking a cosmic barrier as it only speed up it disappeared in a beam of light as all the other barriers of speed shattered sending out a wave of energy across the sky for all to see.

 _Central city suburbs, 15 years ago_

 _Barry's POV_

After exiting the time portal I saw myself running at speeds I'd never seen myself reach in a familiar place as I recognized the places I passed. "This where I used to live with my mom and dad, what am I doing here?" That's when I felt my lips move but a cold and dead like voice came out.

 ** _"Why here? You must have had a little memory lapse from the sudden time jump it shouldn't last. This the place you chose to end a single life Barry I didn't choose this I'm simply getting you there as of now it's up to you."_**

As the familiar voice said it I felt in control of myself again I felt the wind rush against my face as I realized I was running in circles as I kept passing the same place as began to see my own after image as I traveled at a unbelievable pace even by my standards. As I slowed to a stop I looked around I could see through the houses and feel the life within the sleeping residents. "What the Hell..." As I wondered what I was seeing I saw a flicker of light and next thing I knew I saw the world slow down and The Reverse-Flash run past me then someone else followed after him. "Is that me?" As I stared at my younger but different self.

As my younger self chased after The Reverse-Flash I followed after them but I noticed that they were moving quite slow in comparison to me that is when I saw my old house and the two of them shot through the window with me right after them.

I saw them fight all around my mother in our living room as they punched, kicked, and threw each other around but that's when a kid version of me came down in his red pajamas to him it must've looked like a ball of lightning as the speedsters circled the room that's when I noticed someone in the next room it was a 4th Barry. As he tried to come out and save his, our mom the 2nd Flash stopped him before our father said to kid me "Run Barry, run!" and The 2nd Flash grabbed him and left knocking my dad unconscious after The 2nd Flash left with younger Barry The Reverse-Flash picked up a knife. The both of us me and The 4th Flash looked away but that's when the voice spoke again.

 ** _"Don't look away Barry this is what you came here to do now do your duty and become The Black Racer so all life can live."_**

The Black Racer commands me to watch and I steel my nerves as I'm forced to watch. I stood like a shadow unseen by anyone as I watched first hand my mother's death. "I can't watch this who am I supposed to kill anyway?" I asked holding back tears.

 ** _"Don't bother asking Barry you already know the answer even if you try to bury it in your mind your smart enough to understand, I brought you here the night of your mother's death to kill a one person, you know I can't allow you to kill someone vital to your own future. So the better question to ask is who here is important to the future and who is not."_**

I knew exactly what The Racer meant but I didn't want to believe it I didn't want to do it. "But you have to do it Barry." That's when my mom's screams caught my attention. I could hear the fear in her voice she knew she was going to die that's when I began to move closer as The Reverse-Flash stabbed her in the heart and ran off not before I siphoned off the majority of his speed trapping him here.

Then as I walked over to comfort her in her last moment the last remaining Flash came in and did exactly what any other son who had a chance to save his mother from death and stopped by himself. He sat next to her and told her who he was and she cried that's when The Racer spoke once again

 ** _"Do it now Barry you must be the one to end her life before she dies or this will have been in vain, use this, the blade must touch her at her last moment you will be able to say goodbye as she is at the brink of death."_**

As he spoke a scythe of lightning appeared in my hand reaching over me. I walked closer to my mother as she looked right at me as I let her see my face I mouthed the words. "Goodbye mom..." As I motioned the scythe over her wound that's when she finally died.

Then I felt something, I felt my body being suffocated as some dark and chilling armor clamped down on my body but felt like my usual suit but stronger. I felt the gloves I wore sharpend into claw like tips, then I felt energy building inside as it came bursting out it outlined my body and finally a helmet wrapped around my head suffocating me, as I tried to pull it off it morphed around my eyes and nose, I found a mirror and noticed something on my mouth resembling a madmans muzzle when it spoke again.

 ** _"Yes... you have done it Barry now you are The Black Racer, now you have my power as the new GOD OF DEATH! Now Barry Allen I give you everything I have, everything I know. Now run Barry. RUN!"_**

"Speed and running is my specialty but I'm not The Flash anymore and I'm not The Black Racer."

"I am **_The Flash Reaper_**!"


	2. A God's Time

**_Barry's POV, unknown time_**

I Barry Allen aka The Flash Reaper have traveled across time many times living centuries in specific eras. Living as a shadow trying to avoid taking lives, never seen to effect the future. I've spent centuries training in times before industry and cites with tight spaces, training getting stronger, faster the godly strength and speed of The Black Racer showed me that I was the fastest man alive but compared to The Racer I was slower than the earth beneath my feet so I decided to become faster than The Racer and beat my own speed as Death because I always wanted to reach my top speed, or at least the fastest I could hope to reach without the The Black Racers speed which dwarfed my own, after centuries I eventually figured out how to separate The Speed-Force and The Speed of Death and being immortal gave me nothing but time to improve upon myself.

But in my immortal life I witnessed many many deaths from the shadows but it always reminded of Her death as it's the only one that truly means something to me. I witnessed the rise and fall of many heros some that would become legends in the future others cursed with forms of immortality by their own gods and some centuries old who roam the Earth looking for purpose.

But during my usual jog at a 100,000 miles or so per hour something 'interesting' happened as an old voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"You disappoint me Flash, I expected you to fulfil your duty..."

The old voice of The Black Racer rang in my ear. "What are you talking about?" I called back to The Racer not too pleased to hear his voice again As I slid to a stop.

"You've starved yourself, the natural balance, and put yourself in danger of recapture"

"Okay the first part I kinda understand the second half I'm lost." I responded making sure I wasn't old enough to not be funny. "Okay we both know that I haven't been a good God of Death, your not having your fill of death and murder am I right?"

"This is no game Flash you risk freedom and your continued existence."

"Continued existence?" I questioned The Racer as I began to slow down to stop in the middle of what would be California.

"You know that The Black Racer was Darkseid's greatest weapon before our merging and The Racer is the physical manifestation of Death as inevitability but you haven't reaped anyone since your mother centuries ago in the future you've abandoned in your self-exile."

"Self-exile? I have been training myself to get faster and stronger and I'm not finished yet." As I continued on the Racer appeared as a mirror version of myself

"You can lie to yourself Barry but not me we are one and the same although I possess a very different point of view on life, I see only how things are, if someone dies I reap them even if they don't deserve death it's both a mercy and punishment one you've denied to those who wish for it. Now that I'm free from Darkseid I can bring death to those that need it. As I represent the inevitability of death others reapers won't do it for me any longer and death must come for life to continue hence your decided punishment Barry Allen you've endangered us both by your travel through time and you have abandoned our duty, to make up for that you must end 6 trillion lives, all must be by your hand."

As The Black Racer tells me this I stare in shock at his demands. "Are you insane? That's more people than the Earths population, I will not kill all those people just because you feel I haven't done my job."

"I don't feel that you haven't done your job Barry... I know you haven't! You've witnessed countless deaths across the world yet you have taken not a single one and each one you ignore the hungrier you'll get as we reap not only for their lives to end and life's continued existence but also because it empowers us to continue on with the burden of being death."

As The Racer spoke about life I realised that he has taken life for thousands of years and the sincerity when he mentioned life shows that he cares for life too even though he is death an ender of life wherever he goes. I've been reckless and foolish to think that I could run from my failures I was gonna speak about his being right when he spoke first.

"I understand that you have no skills when it comes to killing and you are not experienced in it so I've decided a place where we will go to train you to be a killer, a place that will harden you making you immune to death as you should be where you will see death as your closest friend and by association you'll accept yourself as death."

When he said I would train in a place of learning how to kill I was admittedly frightened of such a place so I let my curiosity win and asked. "Where are we going?" When The Racer turned to me with his grim expression he smiled a cold smile and said. "Why The League of Assassins of course, prepare yourself for your toughest challenge yet. Get ready to run Barry cause you won't be doin it for a while." Said The Racer as began to pick up speed I ran as I traveled at 1,000 miles per minute I felt the lightning jump off me as I broke the time barrier and traveled through the time stream to a point in time when it was safe.

I time jumped through the speed force to when The League of Assassins was legendary to the world but a secret to most.

 ** _Nanda Parbat, 1965_**

As I arrived in the plains of Nanda Parbat I found the temple in a canyon I ran down to the entrance before realising I was still in my Cosmic armor when I stopped I noticed I didn't know how to take off the armor when the trusty voice in my head told me.

"The armor can't be taken off, simply will the armor into what ever form you desire it can turn into any form you choose even if you desire no clothes on at all."

"Thanks for the tip. Now shut up I don't want to hear your voice since you managed to get me here." I told The Racer as my armor morphed into a hooded cloak as I had on loose pants and a wife beater covered by a white shirt. I walked through the cool air of the night as I reached the entrance.

"Don't believe you are in charge here Barry Allen I made you a god be grateful for that. I will take care of first impressions."

 ** _3rd POV_**

In the upper levels of the temple a shadow watched as a blur of lightning approached the temple at ridiculous speeds before returning to the inner halls to inform The Demons Head.

As the stranger entered he wandered through the halls until he came upon a large open areas with many different halls leading to unknown dark places. When a group of hooded assassins came from the halls with weapons in hand they surrounded the intruder before a man in a long coat with rings on his fingers and a sword in his cloak spoke.

"You are but a boy yet you come all this way through a treacherous desert alone and unarmed with no provisions what do you seek boy?" As the man asked the boy walked closer to him to which the hooded men raised their swords in warning as he halted. "I was sent here to become attuned with death, to not hesitate when I take lives, to end men, women, and children if I am faced with taking their lives I cannot be allowed to question it that is why I've come to The League." As the stranger spoke his purpose the man spoke. "I am Ra's al Ghul The Demons Head but first who sent you?" To which The Stranger said. "The end of all life itself Death." Ra's Al Ghul simply gives him a look. "Death itself sent you? Well let's see if you are worthy, kill them champion of Death that shall be your test." The assassins looked between each other as the stranger removed his cloak and shirt before giving them a warning. "Fair warning but this will be over quickly. I had a friend learn from Ra's al Ghul always wish I could fight like him..."

As The Stranger stood their he taunted the assassins telling them to come at him. That's when he took out a coin and threw it up. Within seconds the assassins were all positioned with their swords in each other's chest killing all of them, just in time for The Stranger to catch his coin. Ra's al Ghul was silent as he watched The Stranger dispose of his warriors so easily and so quickly he didn't even see him move. Ra's al Ghul walked up to The Stranger a saying "Welcome to The League of Assassins may your old life shed away as your new one in service to The League begins what is your name?" Asked Ra's al Ghul. The Stranger said. "My name is..." Before The Stranger could finish Ra's Al Ghul held up a ringed finger silencing him. "Not your old name the name of your new life. Go to the main chamber your new life awaits you."

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As I regained my focus I found I had traveled to a chamber, a small pool was at the far wall, the waters had a weird appearance in my eyes like a river of life although it was darker more corrupted than the life flowing through living people.

Nearby I found a strip of paper with Arabic letters inscribed on it, somehow I could read it, eventually I assembled a name for myself... Falash Ribir. The Flash Reaper.

As Ra's al Ghul returned The Racer informed me on what I missed and how he got me accepted into The League, strangely Ra's al Ghul didn't question my abilities so I decided to ask first. "I can tell you have questions for me such as to how I disposed of your assassins so quickly feel free to ask." Ra's al Ghul contemplates my being so straight forward. "Alright Falash Ribir, The Flash Reaper tell me how did you preform such a quick and misleading kill?" He asked with a honest curiosity. "Simple but complex to an annoying extent, I can't reveal to much as it may affect the world's path but know that I am a being of speed, a speedster it allows me to travel at extreme speeds making every part of my life faster. But that's not all and this part will require your secrecy, I am another being of speed as well one that I was barely able to escape. I am also The Black Racer a God of Death that requires a living host in order to act out its duty, that host would be me. I've lived for centuries dealing with being The God of Death but now I have a quota to fill and coming here will aid me on filling that quota." I told him as I tried to read his emotions searching for any sign of surprise or shock. "Well? You seem to be taking this better than most would." He finally showed some form of emotion he spoke saying "Well I suppose that's quite a life but to why I'm not entirely surprised it's due to my share of experiencing unbelievable events." He said as my eyes widened. "Really? Like what Time Travelers?" I asked as a small smirk grew on his face to which I responded. "Wait really? Wow." I said surprised that he had gotten involved in Time Travelers. "Now enough talk Falash Ribir now your training must begin. You said you came here to learn to not hesitate when reaping lives correct? I see that you no longer being a man and instead being The God of Death has taken time to accept correct?" He asked putting the pieces together. "Yes exactly your as perceptive and clever as the legends do and will say." Ra's al Ghul smirked at this as he took out his sword and my training began.

 ** _3rd POV, 1/2 years later_**

In massive room next to a large pool a man in a dark cloak with multiple rings on his hands and a sword by his side stood in front of the pool in front of over twenty hooded people in dark clothing similar to that of an archers outfit with bows & arrows as well as blades strapped to their body. But then someone appeared from a doorway in a cloak with a black and dark orange pattern, the cloak fell to the floor with small openings in it and rose to his waist where a armored long black and dark orange trench coat covered his upper body and gloves concealing his hands. In the trench coat attached to his sides were two 3ft long glass like staffs with blades that also resembled glass folded down into the staffs. His head was covered in a obsideon hood that completely concealed his identity seemingly blocking all light and peering eyes from seeing his face.

As he approached The Demons Head he spoke announcing to all. "Falash Ribir you have been my most powerful assassin you have proven loyal and killed many without question effectively completing your purpose for coming here so long ago... But now it seems you are a force that can not be contained within our walls as your fellow assassins have challenged you and always fall by your hands. I know you never intended to stay longer than necessary, so I have decided to release you." As Ra's al Ghul finished half the assassins rose their heads slightly at his decision. The one called Falash Ribir said nothing he only slowly reached for his staffs... At that moment all the assassins rose swords and arrows aimed directly at him to which no one reacted as Falash took one hand up in a signal of no harm and held up the black staff wiping it open revealing a short but hair splittingly sharp blade made of a unknown metallic see through material that seemed to have living lightning running through it.

"Mind if I keep the obsideon-fulgurite scythe they're custom made for me and they're kinda useless in anyone else's hands." Asked Falash Ribir spinning the weapons around his fingertips as he suddenly stopped gripping it tightly. "I believe I should name these but what shall I call them? Hmm maybe the... No hah I got it The Fulminis has a nice ring to it, don't you think." No one said anything for a moment until Ra's al Ghul told him. "Do as you wish it is your weapon after all, you are released." Falash Ribir stood their silent but Ra's al Ghul could tell he was smirking underneath that hood of shadows. Falash Ribir folded the blades back into the handles a reattached them to his sides once again. "Thanks Ra's may we meet again of my own free will. Now I shall take my leave... but I'm afraid that I need everyone to close their eyes for but a moment, if one does open their eyes I'm afraid their life will end there." As Falash Ribir said this everyone simply stood in silence until Ra's al Ghul stated. "Okay Falash Ribir we all go along with it as this shall be the last time we see you." Falash Ribir simply nodded as everyone closed their eyes as a spark of electricity was heard for a second. As they opened their eyes they saw Falash Ribir gone without a trace but two assassins were found dead with no wounds on their bodies only their drained expressionless faces as if the life had left their bodies completely. As others rushed to their sides Ra's al Ghul only said. "One should never doubt a warning of life's end from Death."

 _ **Barry's POV**_

As I ran through the desert surrounding Nanda Parbat I began to ponder on where and when to go next my time as a assassin barely even registered in my quota. I was left wondering. What if I didn't have to kill 6 trillion people? I could just do one person 6 trillion times, after all death exists on a single path, time travel doesn't apply as death comes and moves on to next so going back should be my loophole.

As I began to speed up to faster than light the lightning began to pulse faster and stronger until a blue portal opened an I found myself in deep space when I looked around I saw myself adrift floating in space somehow able to breathe. As I looked around I saw a big red sun and I knew this wasn't my sun. I felt a massive pull as if a mass genocide was about to happen, as I looked around I saw a planet glowing like as if a billion dying fireflies had lived their, in my time as a assassin I recognized this glowing lights as souls and as they became darker that meant their lives were coming to an end.

But not only that it seemed the planet itself was mere moments from deaths door, that's when two little pods blasted off into deep space until the planet began to die as the crust burst with lava and fire. It was at that moment I decided to make the best of a awful situation.


	3. A World's End, A Hero's beginning?

_**Prev**_.

But not only that it seemed the planet itself was mere moments from deaths door, that's when two little pods blasted off into deep space until the planet began to die as the crust burst with lava and fire. It was at that moment I decided to make the best of a awful situation.

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As the planet began to die I raced to the the surface and was nearly engulfed in flames when I began to run as the flames followed me quite literally sniping at my heels even as I ran through solid objects the flames persisted that's when The Racer's voice spoke again.

"Stop running around randomly Barry don't you see the flames are your incarnation you can not appear to any mortals as death unless on the brink of it, those who live here will die quicker than one can blink. So hide within the flames and strike them all down until finally you will raise your scythe and reap this world as well."

'This whole world will die?' I thought as I ran the flames still following. At this point I began to encounter people as I was running so fast they all seemed either panicking or embracing their planets destruction, whoever these people were must've known about this but why stay on dying world if you knew it was dying. Well that doesn't matter now their is no saving them now.

As I ran into the first living thing I summoned the scythes and combined them into a longer large single sycthe as I spun it around my fingers the scythe absorbed the lightning coming off as I swung, as the scythe went through the body their was no blood the people seemed to be knocked back as I swung their bodies flew back before being turned to ash.

 ** _3rd POV_**

As The Flash Reaper toke the first soul he went full speed as he broke the planet's surface cracking it open further he kept swinging his scythe as the bodies began to fly in midair as he slashed them one after the other dashing from one place to the next hacking through thousands, from a distance it appeared as if the planet was dying in sections as an inferno spread across the planet... but if one watched close enough and had hyper sensitive reflexes and eyesight they would catch a glimpse of a spark of lightning ahead of the flames almost leading them, but that spark traversed the entirety of the planet hundreds of times in mere moments until it eventually exploded.

As The Flash Reaper stopped landing on floating debris he inhaled deeply at running so fast he even took off his mask/helmet showcasing his golden hair he fell to his knees. "So many people gone in an instant all of them dead... Now to do it again so only these people have die and I shall be the only to witness it." He said as he heard The Racer's voice again.

"Ha. Barry Allen I must say you are certainly a magnificent host never have I accumulated so many souls so quickly, you're without a doubt clever but you failed to account for the fact that we are one being The Speed Force gives you and by association me temporal awareness and protection. Example such as when your future self sacrificed you to The Speed Force and in turn replaced you in that time period so The Speed Force now protects death as well, now once you kill someone I will remember and count that to our qouta, the only way to stop us now is if time stops us the first time around, their is a saying that many humans know. I thought you knew... You can't cheat Death Barry but excellent job nonetheless. A good billion or so out of 6 trillion."

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As The Racer said this so casually I filled with rage as I shouted into the vastness of space yelling at The Racer. "You tricked me into killing! I thought that I could be free of your ridiculous quota in one quick atrocity repeated over and over again, but now after all that you tell me The Speed Force's protection. That will be the LAST TIME you trick me got it!? Or else I'll find a way to separate us and kill you permanently." I didn't hear The Racer's voice after that I guessed that finally silenced him again.

I looked back to debris that was once filled with life I didn't know why or how I found this planet but a piece of rubble floated towards me I reached out and grabbed the small rock it fit in my hand so perfectly. I decided to keep it as a reminder of what transpired here and I swore on my mother's life that this Death would come to those who deserve it and those who wish it, that I promise. I looked back at the world one more time before running towards the Earth again how ever many light years away that was as I come to a realization. "The Racer never said human souls did he? Huh."

 ** _3rd POV_**

 ** _Alt. Universe, 20 Years Later_**

On a unknown world in a corner of the universe was a small bar, nothing special about it just people pass through all the time sometimes finding something or just to get a drink... but this time someone came in wrapped head to toe with cosmic armor and lightning zapping around his muscular form.

As he sat at the bar next to a 8ft tentacle sat on his left covering it's arms in a purple liquid. On his right was a human in black suit with blonde hair and a scar across his face with giant white celestial wings spouting from his back.

As a pink skinned humanoid approached supposedly the bartender he spoke in strange tounge that translated to. "So what'll it be sparky?" The electrified man looked up his helmet outlining his head as he stared into the bartender's eyes. The bartender face went pale or in his case of pink skin lighter as it seemed like death was creeping up on him.

The new comer kept looking through the man through his vizor until lightning shot out of the openings in his suit and began erasing the helmet until the mans face was clear to see.

The man was young with good looks, he had blonde hair like the man on his right. He was tall at 6ft with blue eyes that seemed to glow with a electric dark orange.

As his vizor disappears the deathly vibe vanished as he ordered something good. He looked to his right at the other blonde haired man he saw how human he looked and tried speaking to him.

"Hey stop me if I'm wrong but you look really close to a human except for those nice wings of yours, are you part of a species of humanoid with wings or are not familiar with Earth at all?" Asked the man which caused the winged man to chuckle as he turned to look at the sparking one as he looked him over he took a sip of his drink before leaning against the bar he smirked at the newcomer.

"I'm actually very familiar with Earth and it's people my Father would never stop talking about it or let me forget it, I actually spent an absurdly long period of my life ruling what the native people believe to be below the planet's surface." At this the newcomer looks at the winged man with wide eyes thinking what could he mean. "Below the planets surface... what's your name traveler?" He asked the winged man.

"Lucifer Morningstar. What is the name of the New Gods host for their God of Death?" Lucifer asked smirking at every word. To which the God responded. "How did you know that?" He asked tensing up slightly as Lucifer took another sip of his drink before answering. "When your Father is omniscient and omnipotent and you rebel against him you tend to recognize beings with the name and title of God." Said Lucifer as the two blonde men stared at each other until the armored one spoke. "Well I've got quite a few titles and names due to my status but considering your story I guess your The Devil... well I'm Barry Allen The Flash Reaper and I hopefully don't have to visit your realm anytime soon." Barry Allen said as Lucifer nodded his head. "I understand Hell is the worse place in all the multiverse."

 ** _Barry's POV_**

I've meet and fought some pretty unbelievable beings spanning from Gods to universe devourers but I never thought I'd meet and talk with The Devil. "So I guess you're a long way from home huh?" I asked trying to break the silence. "Depends on what I would call home I guess, everyone knows the first half. My story my first home I rejected, my second I got tired of, and my hand made one I tore down. So home for me is wherever I be free from my Father's 'Master Plan' I suppose." He said as he twirled his drink in his hand.

"Well that's quite the revelation. But hey it was and I never thought I'd say this but it was nice meeting you Lucifer Morningstar." I told him as I stood up preparing to leave when I decided to give him a memento. "Um here simply put a drop of blood and electrocute it and I'll be there in a flash." I told him as I gave him a Mortis Stone that was custom to summon me. As Lucifer took the stone he nodded in thanks as I put back on my helmet and ran out of there.

I had been fulfilling my vow for 20 years now so much I've brought Death to those who deserve it and those wanting release. I've even attracted the attention of Hal's bosses The Guardians of The Universe. I think they put a bounty on me considering I've been seen in awkward situations where a Green Lantern dies nearby and I simply do my job.

 ** _Flashback_**

I was on a daily run looking for something to do when I saw a big explosion on a moon in the distance. I ran at breakneck speed to see that it was a battle between some Green Lanterns and some run of the mill cosmic criminals, it was about 20 against 10 no 9 Lanterns as one was down. I felt my body become a shadow as I ran over and knelt down next to him holding out my hand as I told him. "It's time for you my friend you've done great service to the galaxy, now it's time to rest. Take my hand your afterlife awaits." I told him as he took my hand and I pulled his soul from his body as he vanished as he was now in his afterlife. I felt my body become corporeal again just as the Lanterns turned to see me over their comrade's dead body as his ring left him confirming his death. As I noticed the Lanterns point their rings at me I stepped back as I wasn't going to fight them. I held my hands up in innocence still stepping back as I told them. "It was his time, he is now at peace I assure you." As I said that a Lantern female who had tanned skin with tattoo like markings a humanoid shaped body violet hair and slightly pointed ears, she was probably a high ranking officer considering how her uniform was skin tight as it had various openings as she gestured for them hold their positions and guard the captured criminals.

She approached me slowly ring still raised as she asked me. "Did you finish off that Green Lantern?" She questioned to which I simply shook my head no. To which she responded with a scoff. "Well we shall see whether you're telling the truth or not at HQ but you're coming with us." She said as she pulled out cuffs and approached me to which I said. "Well I'll meet you there, which way is Oa again?" I asked as they gave me a map to Oa, I instantly memorized it as I thanked them for the directions and bolted at about 50 trillon times the speed of light leaving the Green Lanterns in my dust. Luckily their is no wind in space or they would've been knocked off the surface of the moon.

As I was experiencing a hyperspace effect as I was traveling so fast as countless stars and planets passed by I saw each in detail until I ran through a star, I remerged like a flaming bullet it was thanks to my cosmic armour that I wasn't disintegrated but I could still feel the heat of the star as my body cooled off.

As I approached Oa I began to slow down greatly as I entered the atmosphere like a lightning bolt running down the side of a tower as I jumped off the landing on a nearby platform.

As I brushed myself off my body still smoking as over 20 Lanterns surrounded me as those Lanterns I left showed up later on. No one approached me except the female Lantern from earlier who seemed even more upset and confused. "How? How did you get here so Fast!?" She asked or more like yelled. I simply stretched as I looked towards her. I was about to tell her until that voice jumped in again.

"Hold it Barry you forget about your friend Hal Jordan if you tell them who you are he will see you as untrustworthy and your friendship will suffer as he recognizes your lightning bolt emblem. Luckily I concealed your emblem so no one recognizes your future self who won't possess any knowledge of what we are doing now."

As the Racer told me this I scoffed at his sudden warning. "Thanks for the warning, always there when I need you." I said under my breath with sarcasm. "What was that? I couldn't hear you was that your confession?" Said the Green Lantern jokingly as I began to get annoyed with her thinking I killed that dying Lantern. "Look here I didn't kill that dying Lantern I simply fulfilled my job and followed my vow. And to show you I'm not a cold blooded killer I'm gonna ask you a question is the air breathable?" To which she responded with wide eyes. "Yes... why?" I only smiled mischievously as I told them all. "Make sure you don't blink everyone." I said as I inhaled deeply as I charged myself up with speed force as lightning began to surge all over my body as I took out a coin as the lightning surging off me struck it multiple times.

 ** _3rd POV_**

As The Flash Reaper flipped his coin the lightning jumped from his hand striking it as time slowed he began to sprint to the nearest Green Lantern and removed their rings and ran back to his origin as he did the same to all the Green Lanterns on the platform. As for the ones flying he jumped up as he landed on one jumping to the next propelling them back to the platform, he repeated this until the last flyer whom he grabbed by the arm spinning into a small twister as he launched the Lantern and himself to the platform. As he neared the platform he jumped off the Lantern pushing him into the ground as he flipped and turned around removing all the rings of the new Lanterns on the platform and dropping them into the still forming pile as they fell in slow motion. Now he left one person with a ring the girl who believes him a murderer he simply grabbed and carried her before letting her go sending her flying into his point of origin as he got back into position arms held out as time returned to normal. As he removed all but one Green Lanterns ring without his form leaving anyones eyes as they all returned to the form before they put the ring on and the ones that were flying all hit the ground as their Lantern uniforms vanished, and the girl was sent flying into The Flash Reaper's arms as he caught her easily.

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As the girl landed in my arms she pushed away not before I was able to slide the ring off her finger as I smirked saying. "See a killer with my abilities could have killed you all without any of you realizing it, yet everyone here is alive slightly bruised but alive." I told her as I caught the coin in my hand as I smirked at her leaving her speechless. "Well my demonstration is over goodbye." I told her as I blasted off running up the side of a tower as I launched into space as I rocketed off into deep space.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Never thought I'd be wanted by the Green Lantern corps but my life is the impossible so I decided to leave my current universe and return to the one where I reaped that entire world. As I reentered the universe I found myself on Earth again on a rooftop as the portal closed behind me. I pulled back my helmet as it folded into my collar I breathed in the night something I'd never thought I'd miss as I stepped over the edge of the rooftop ran my way down before flipping off the wall as my cosmic armour transformed into a simple dark orange V-neck with a black leather jacket, some dark jeans and some black running shoes.

As I exited the alley I found a buffet I practically teleported inside I was so fast. I hadn't eaten any human food in years and I to keep up my metabolism or I'd pass out so when I reached the counter I gave them $200 cause I didn't plan to stop eating until I was full. As I was lead to my table I observed everything on the table I sent out speed clines to gather as much food as possible and by the time I sat down my table was being filled two plates at a time.

 ** _Minutes Later_**

I was full. It had been a long time since I enjoyed myself and now that my metabolism wasn't an issue I decided to figure out where I was I asked around and learned I was in National City it was May 15th 2016. I guess I travelled to the near future and alternate universe. I tried figuring out how different this universe was and saw that only Clark Kent and his cousin Kara Danvers were in this universe.

I decided to sleep on it and decide the rest tomorrow but before I could do that I heard a ruckus in an alley I ran over to the opposite side to discover an unconscious woman with a bruised forehead and filthy man with a scratched face. The situation pretty much spelled itself out, as lightning began to surge from my chest as my emblem formed and my armor began to materialize forming over my clothes as the helmet formed my armour was complete in less than a second I might add.

As I ran up behind the crook I went full God of Death as dark orange lightning jumped of my body and my eyes glowed as I vibrated my vocal cords saying. "Death comes and Death is here mortal. Try to die like a man." I said as I used my 'Touch of Death' ability to punch him in the face killing. I then picked up the girl and carried her to nearest hospital, I returned to the alley to find the dead mans body not even cold yet. I carried him to the morgue of a police department past all the cops as they only felt a gust of wind as I entered and left.

I turned back to Barry Allen as I rented a five star hotel to stay in the penthouse. I finally was able to get some sleep to which I embraced happily.

 ** _Meanwhile at The D.E.O._**

An female agent sat at the monitors doing a routine check on National City when she noticed a strange energy signature traverse the city in moments and then disappear. "Sir the energy readings I was picking up are gone now but the exact location of the energy source it's now emanating a weird frequency that's creating some sort of cellular dead zone. The same energy reading was at both a hospital and and police station for no more than 15 milliseconds. But now the dead zone has stopped at local five star hotel." Said the agent as Director Hank Henshaw aka J'onn J'onnz told her. "Keep our sensors locked on it, if it's staying in a hotel it might be resting. Also investigate the locations it was in such a hurry to get too, then leave. We'll check it out tomorrow with Supergirl."


	4. First Encounters

_**Barry's POV**_ __

As I woke up from my all night food coma, I woke up in my armor and decided to wear a simple jogging outfit consisting of a wife beater and some dark sweat pants.

As I ran I pondered what I should do in this universe. I ran a couple miles until I ran past a hospital next to a retirement home. "Smart move there." I backtracked remembering how my father was a doctor and how I always loved helping people.

I made up my mind as I chose to enter the retirement home first to apply for a volunteer job, I figured that not all of the elderly relish their time left on Earth and some have nothing really left for them here and wish for the rest they've earned. So killing two birds with one stone I could work here and release the elders to their eternal rest.

As I entered the retirement home I was greeted by a nurse behind a desk. "Hello, are you here looking to visit a relative or volunteer?" She asked as she smiled that practised smile that jobs train them for. "I'm actually here for the latter believe it or not Miss..." I trailed off looking at her name tag. "...Tiffany." As I said her name she laughed at my quickness saying. "Your not from around here are you? No offense, but no one walks into the retirement home to volunteer and gets to know the nurse's names." She told me as I leaned against the counter laughing a bit at how she puts herself down. "Well I gotta agree... on the first part. Retirement homes aren't the most exciting of places and I do have a hidden agenda for volunteering. But you Tiffany why wouldn't I remember your name?" I told her with a smirk as her face went red. "Um here's the sign up sheet. Just put your name and phone number down and your hours and whether or not you plan to return." Realizing my mistake I quickly signed the sheet for later that afternoon, but for my phone number I forgot I haven't used one in centuries I told Tiffany to hold on a sec while I'll be right back.

As I exited I ran looking for the nearest phone store until I found one with the top selling phone and rushed through putting $400 on the table and ran out with the phone in hand. Powering up the phone I activated it and it gave me my number. As I rushed back to the retirement home I saw Tiffany was gone I signed my phone number and left.

As I walked out my clothes changed to a dark shirt regular leather jacket, jeans and boots. As I walked the streets of this National City I saw the life flourishing around me until I noticed something odd. When I saw one person I always saw their life force flowing inside them but on one person I saw something weird. What I saw was their life force being drained by a small, invisible, human like creature. In an instant I transformed and dashed over calling out my scythes to slash at it only for it to vanish before me and the man falling limp into my arms. I laid him down banishing my scythes, but as I stood back up I just narrowly dodged a punch to the face by letting it faze through me.

As I rushed away I came face to face with... Kara Zor-El better known as Supergirl. As she saw the collapsed man she put my sudden appearance and his sudden collapsing as my doing, but then I saw the small human floating behind Supergirl taunting me as I growled in frustration as lightning burst from me, he began taunting me to catch him. I smirked at this getting into a running position. Then I looked at the small human, mouth something I haven't heard in a long time.

 _ **'Run. Barry. Run.'**_

As I read its lips my eyes charged with lightning as I took the first step I rocketed fazing through Kara as I blasted through the city chasing the creature as I chased it all around the city as Kara tried to catch me. I kicked it into overdrive fading into a flash. I called back my scythes slamming them together as speed force lightning covered it completely just in time for me to get ahead of the creature and let it fly into my scythe turning to black smoke.

When I finally stopped I returned to the park Kara was there as she looked out of breath and confused.

I was suddenly hit with two clamps on my legs as I was hit with electric charges running through my body as they tethered themselves to the ground forcing me to my knees. As I looked up at Kara she placed this device on my face as I got sleepy as everything went to black.

 ** _D.E.O. HQ_**

 ** _Supergirl's POV_**

As I brought speedy in I couldn't help but notice the lightning bolt on his chest and see how similar it looked to Barry's chest emblem from when he was here and seeing how fast he was told me he must be like Barry. As the D.E.O. agents put him in the containment cell he began to vibrate as a gas came off his body. He regained consciousness as he sat up in the cell looking around as he saw me, Hank, and Alex he seemed unfazed by being captured.

I expected a monologue about how he won't be here long or some lame threats. "What do you think you're doing Kara? I've got a job to do and I better not miss my volunteer hours at the retirement home." The prisoner said. "How do you know my name?" I shouted at the prisoner. The prisoner turned away and chuckled. Before leaning against the glass saying. "Well we were friends but it seems my ability to travel between universes has mixed with my power to time travel." He said as he held his head in his hands as his clawed fingers slid down his face until he pulled the mask off his head revealing a handsome blonde, blue eyed man who had a look on his face like he was a kid in the principals office.

"Travel between universes...time travel?" Scoffed Alex as she laughed lightly. "Do you know anyone by the name Barry Allen?" I asked wondering if he knew anything... his head peeked up at my question answering it for him. "I'll take that as a yes then? How is it you have the same powers as Barry..." I said before Hank cut in saying. "And what is the energy source we detected earlier last night that seemed to disappear and reappear later as you? And why kill that man he was completely innocent and couldn't have done anything to you?" He asked still going on interrogating him when he laughed lightly. "Oh I know Barry Allen very well in fact I doubt anyone knows him better than me... Barry Allen. As for the energy source I..." He trailed off as he blacked out and his eyes changed turning black that gave you the feeling of emptiness and despair as a chill went up my spine as I felt cold and for me that was new.

'Barry' became blurry as his mask covered his face again eyes glowing as his voice became dark and cold like death as it vibrated.

 ** _"I think that Barry says too much sometimes he doesn't know when to silence himself, if he weren't my host I'd kill him but he has done great work as The God of Death, Krypton was by far his greatest work if I do say so myself and I didn't even have to manipulate him."_**

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As I regained consciousness again from the Racer taking over I shook my head trying to remember when suddenly I had a sense of dread as if a great and terrible danger was being directed at me as I just by a attosecond dodged Supergirls punch which curved and shattered my prison cell. I took that as my chance to get out of there as I burst out of there away from the angry Kryptonian.

I heard the piercing of air as a bullet dive was no doubt what I heard as I ran to the city and back out to the desert as I saw Supergirl behind me hot on my electric trail. I kept running as I began to reach speed force Nitro and blasted away leaving her somewhere in central Asia. As I just stopped at a glacier near the south pole as I decided to not run this time since they are able to track my speed force energy so I chose to use that godly power and teleport back to National City but then I remembered that I showed Kara my face and for whatever reason she's mad at me and thinking about it how do I avoid someone who can see through walls.

"*sigh* What could I have done to earn so much fury from Clark's cousin in the first place? This is all your fault you know if you would just stop interfering with my actions when I talk to people we wouldn't be in this mess." I said talking to The Black Racer as I looked down at my cosmic armor.

It wasn't till later that I realized my mistake when an angry Supergirl flew into me at full speed before tossing me around through multiple buildings as I managed to get back up only to be punched back down through multiple floors of the building into the subway station below the city as I stood out of the crater I popped my back as I saw that Kara wasn't gonna let me go in this universe so I became serious. As the speed force built up inside me I felt both time and space freeze around me as I noticed the train tracks were destroyed which meant that the tracks had no way to stop, but I was caught between a rock and a hard place as Supergirl-rage was charging straight at me so I made the difficult choice.

I raced after the train cutting corners and busting tight turns Supergirl was on my tail until I phased through the wall appearing along the same broken track of the train as it was leading outside it began derail as the train cars flipped like a race car after a sudden stop. As the people aboard began to thrash around I ran after them, entering the train through a window I grabbed two people at a time dropping them at the hospital a mile down the road only to return back bouncing off the floating objects in my way to reach all 48 passengers while Supergirl was too busy trying to stop the trains I was emptying only to realize she wasn't helping.

I cleared the last train before running back to check for more survivors when I found another person knocking at my door, I quickly just reaped him and dropped his body off on the surface before deciding to get back Kara's attention.

She arrived on the roof of the Catco building where I got really mad more than I should have.

"Kara what the HELL were you thinking do know how many people could have died? I know your temper gets the better of you sometimes but you went too far, and what's worse is I'm the nice guy I didn't get the chance to tell you this but I'm not just The Flash anymore I'm The Flash Reaper: God of Death. I am forced to go on for the rest of eternity killing people and reaping their souls as The Black Racer possesses me, your lucky you didn't hurt us too bad or else The Racer would have taken over and you would have to deal with Death itself. Trust me when I say it has killed some very powerful beings that even your cousin struggled against. So be glad you only met Death when I was behind the glass."

I cooled off after yelling at Kara and let out a breath as I looked towards her again. "Look whatever The Racer said to make you so angry I'm sorry but I have become death. If it makes you feel better you won't be seeing me again." I told her as I took off leaving this universe.

While running through the speed force I started seeing an influx of new images in time but one thing stuck out such as seeing The Atom, White Canary, Firestorm, The Hawk couple, Capt. Cold, and Heatwave all showing in multiple time periods such as The Old West, Cold War, and other eras that their grandparents were born to. I decided to investigate heading to each of their past locations in the past and present and future. Although something about them all was different than what I remember, most be an alternate version of them.

I tracked them through the time stream until I encountered their time traveling ship which I dubbed The Millennium Falcon because the resemblance was too strong and I haven't learned it's name yet.

 ** _3rd POV_**

 ** _Waverider_**

As The Flash Reaper managed to get atop the ship an alert went out as Gideon informed everyone. "Captain Hunter there is a mysterious male in black emanating an unknown energy on top of the Waverider he appears to be searching for a way in." Gideon said.

"Gideon that's not possible were in the flow of time it must be some debris from other time travelers." Captain Hunter said as Gideon reported again. "The mysterious man is phasing through the hull captain."

Within moments the ship was overflowing with winds that kicked everything not attached to the floor into the air as lightning popped off a couple million times every second.

"Wow this is a time traveling spaceship." Said The Flash Reaper as he came out of his run.

Within what was a moment for everyone else was years to Flash as they drew their weapons.

"Come on such hostility is not really necessary just came to check things out." Flash said as he zipped across the room.

"Let me introduce myself... I am Barry Allen, The Flash Reaper." He said as he pulled off his mask.


	5. Race for the Crown

**_Waverider_**

 ** _Barry's POV_**

I introduced myself as everyone looked at me suspiciously.

 _"Gideon pull up an image of The Flash."_ Rip ordered as Gideon pulled up an image.

I turned around looking at a brown haired younger version of me with a slightly less muscled body than I.

 _"The Time Masters have very little information on you Flash Reaper as you appear at random times staying there longer than a human life allows only to vanish and reappear in another time. Your claim to be Bartholomew Henry Allen is suspicious at best."_ Rip Hunter told me as pieces began to click and it all made sense..

But the part I didn't get was why I left my Earth in the first place as I remembered The Racer was in control until not me, not until I arrived at my childhood home. He tricked me into reaping another Barry's mother and let it torture me by altering my memory.

 _"Pray there's never a day I get my hands on you."_ I said as lightning surged off me in waves as the lightning opened a portal and pale boney hands reached out to me gripping me tightly and strangest thing was I can't fight it, feels like my very being was being pulled into the portal. Then the lightning still surging off me was sucked into the portal tugging harder. Rip's team tried to help me taking my hands but the creatures were too strong and I couldn't move a muscle The Racer didn't say anything either and the team couldn't hold on anymore and I was pulled into a familiar place.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Barry was pulled into The Speed Force by boney leg less creatures that floated around him as more started to arrive, in the distance he saw a speedster with red lightning pass by. He recognised the speedster all to well.

 _"Black Flash..."_ He said as his vizor came on. Barry raced after it, chasing it as he can't let it kill anyone he cares about. Barry ran through the speed force chasing Black Flash as the environment shifted into multiple places of Barry's life not realizing they were actually there.

The first place was Central city, the two speedster reapers blurred through the city invisible to the populace that is until they went into overdrive blasting through the city blowing everything around away as Barry caught up to Black Flash it roared in his face it's dead flesh stretching as it's jaw opened.

It almost tripped Barry up but didn't stop him from punching it across the face sending it tumbling and rolling down the street at 50 mph. Back in the speed force, floating rocks and islands everywhere in the vortex of energy. Barry caught it and held up his scythe ready to destroy Black Flash that was until Barry took a look around... He was in a time wraith feeding ground with how many their were, they just watched floating in the speed force as Black Flash vanished right in front of him. He stood up looking around ready for a fight, the lightning surging around him fist clenched and scythe ready as someone grabbed his shoulder.

Barry turned round fast enough to cut through anything till he saw who it was and stopped dead. Seeing his mother and father in the speed force smiling, he instantly removed his vizor as he dropped his scythe absorbing the lightning back into his body.

 _"Mom? Dad?"_ Barry asked looking in their eyes as they both shrugged no. _"If you're not my parents then who exactly are you then?"_ He demanded the answer from them as they responded by fading and becoming lightning bolts that joined with the speed force only to reappear instantly.

 _"You're the speed force?"_ He asked questioningly, as the Allen's put out their hand. _"Come Barry we have a lot to show you..."_ They told him as he took their hands and instantly were in their family home where Barry had on actual normal clothes couldn't feel the Racer anymore. Barry stood up looking at his hands as he felt free... just as his father grabbed his attention.

 _"How?"_ Barry asked choked up. Only for his parents to wave their heads no. _"You're not free son, but we transported you here fast enough to stretch your connection to The Racer allowing us to talk privately... Barry you better than anyone understand how the speed force is a chaotic swirl of energy that opens portals in time and space creating speedsters like Daniel and trapping people like Turbine inside eternity. The Speed Force wants you Barry Allen to be it's God."_

Barry was awed by the request. The Speed Force, the source of his power and his afterlife, wants to appoint him as it's God.

 _"You are the tether to the Racer, Death itself, allowing it to exist in the mortal world. The speed force needs a sovereign, who better than the fastest of it's Creators in the multiverse. But it also needs Death, all throughout the multiverse, time wraiths and the Black Flash are being out ran and destroyed, You are a living being not bound to concepts or lack of thought like them. We could only extend this offer to you now because your body is strengthened by The Racer's divinity. Otherwise we doubt you could survive the process."_ The speed force rambled on as Barry held up his.

 _"I'll do it."_ He said as the mirage of his parents as well as his home all dissolved into speed force lightning, but not the average lightning bolt but pure white lightning giving Barry access to the speed force's core which struck Barry's body a seemingly infinite number of times from it Barry saw the multiverse and everything from the Yahweh Twins creation of it to The Death of the Endless destruction of it. A mark was burned onto his chest it was his emblem about the same size as his real one only burned into his chest via lightning bolts.

When it was done the speed force left him kneeling before a throne in between two live bolts of lightning that made it's way around the entire room the bolts started to alter and form fabric creating a red carpet leading from the throne to a open door. Statues of many from the Flash Family we're carved from the pillars in the room within seconds as the rest of the room followed suit. Barry had realized the many years that had been removed from his universe, but as he could peer into creation with the Speed Force he could see the timeline where he didn't become The Flash Reaper and decided this needed to happen the speed force was out of control long before now and it's been spread out through the multiverse.

 _"Now Barry you are God whose power is abused by many let the Speed Force be their prison and the Heaven for the righteous."_ The Speed Force spoke in his head as white lightning zipped around his body before it turned back to the shade of pumpkin telling him the Racer was back.

 _"Barry what have you done to yourself?"_ Racer asked demanding an answer as he got in Barry's face, only for him to push him away.

 _"Things have changed Racer, now you're not the only God in this partnership."_ He said pointing to him smirking about his new divine status.

 _ **"Regardless we have a job to do one that requires us to leave your domain."**_ Black Racer said gesturing to an image of Earth.

 _"Oh no we don't... apparently somethings have changed since I was last here. Example meet my Time Wraiths and Black Flash they all work to kill speedsters and they should be able to sate your hunger and since they serve my will any speedster killed will be as if I did it detracting from our quota."_ Barry explained showing everything to The Racer.

 _"Now then Racer where should I start?"_


End file.
